¡Fiesta!
by ishigo-chan
Summary: Los Digimons se encuentran entusiasmados por festejar cierta fecha especial a lado de sus queridos compañeros, sin embargo en plena organización se comienzan a cuestionar de los diferentes festejos que se realizan en la Tierra. Este fic es parte del Intercambio Navideño del foro Proyecto1-8, y esta dedicado a... ¡Manosfrías! Espero te agrade.


**Digimon no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

¡Feliz Navida a todos! Atrasada...

En fin, este es mi escrito para el Intercambio Navideño del foro Proyecto 1-8, Manosfrías espero que lo disfrutes y nos vemos abajo. (Si es que lo terminas de leer xD)

* * *

 ** _¡Fiesta!_**

* * *

En el mundo digital hacía algún tiempo que la paz reinaba… al menos hasta esa tarde.

Agumon y compañía estaban en medio de un claro discutiendo sobre cierta sorpresa que les tenían a sus niños, quienes habían prometido ir de visita esa tarde.

Pese a que en la Tierra azotaba pleno invierno, el clima en esa parte del Digimundo era de lo más cálido, perfecto para la ocasión.

Con la ayuda de Gennai y otros aliados muy especiales, en medio del claro montaron un escenario rodeado de un montón de mesas, la lista de invitados era muy grande.

—Es emocionante la cantidad de festividades que tienen los humanos —comentó Biyomon a Palmon, ambas eran las encargadas de ponerle los manteles a las mesas y demás decoraciones.

—Y en América hay festividades completamente distintas, eso lo aprendí gracias a Mimi.

El resto de los digimons se acercaron, movidos por la curiosidad de aquella charla.

—¿Cómo cuál? —le cuestionó Patamon con mucha emoción.

—Bueno, el 4 de julio en Estados Unidos festejan algo llamado _independencia…_

—¿Qué es independencia? —preguntó V-mon confundido.

—Muy fácil, es cuando te separas de tus padres porque ya eres lo suficientemente mayor para vivir con ellos —contestó Agumon muy seguro de sí mismo, como quien lo sabe todo.

—Daisuke aún va a la casa de su mamá por comida de vez en cuando, ¿Eso quiere decir que no es independiente?

—Sí Yamato a veces le cocina a su papá ¿Quiere decir que su papá no es independiente? —se cuestionó esta vez Gabumon.

Todos comenzaron a discutir sobre el posible significado de aquella palabra, hasta que Gatomon un poco fastidiada del alboroto de sus amigos regresó al tema principal:

—¿Y qué es lo que hacen en esa fiesta?

—La primera vez que festeje con Mimi esa fecha fue en una especie de feria donde la gente comía hasta atragantarse.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron algunos confundidos.

—Sí, había un concurso de comida. El que fuera capaz de comerse el mayor número de salchichas era el ganador. La gente inventaba porras y gritaba emocionada para apoyar a su favorito.

—¡Wow! —gritaron V-mon y Agumon emocionados—. ¡Deberíamos hacer algo parecido hoy!

—Tai seguramente ganaría —Agumon estaba maravillado con la idea.

—¡Ni lo sueñes! Dai tiene estomago de acero.

—¡Tai ganaría!

—¡No!¡Davis sería el vencedor!

—¡Tai!

—¡Davis!

Así empezó una acalorada discusión sobre cual digielegido era el más "tragón", esto ocasionó una risa colectiva entre los demás digimons, declarar un ganador entre aquellos dos era bastante complicado… y hablamos de V-mon y Agumon, no de Tai y Daisuke. Ambos digimons estaban dispuestos a defender el honor "glotón" a capa y espada de su respectivo compañero.

—Ese concurso sería muy injusto para el resto de los chicos —comentó Armadillomon divertido.

—Aunque últimamente con la panza que se carga Miyako le da mucha hambre —aclaró Hawkmon y Wormmon le dio la razón.

—Pero esperen —continuó Palmon—, eso no es lo mejor de la fiesta.

—¿Qué es entonces? —el anhelo por conocimiento en Tentomon era enorme.

—Cuando cae la noche, los humanos lanzan luces al cielo. Ellos los llaman Fuegos Artificiales, el cielo se llena de colores y algunos hasta forman diferentes figuras. Es algo muy bonito.

—¿Podríamos hacer algo parecido hoy? Creo que esa si sería una buena idea —aportó Gomamon, quien, en muy pocas ocasiones había tenido la oportunidad de ver fuegos artificiales a lado de Joe, por sus estudios y otras ocupaciones.

—Koushiro me dijo una vez que los fuegos artificiales funcionaban con pólvora y otras sustancias para darle diferentes colores, no sé si en el Digimundo existan esas cosas. ¡Le preguntaré a Gennai!

Tentomon no tuvo que ir muy lejos, Gennai estuvo escuchando todo el tiempo a cierta distancia de ellos.

—Quizá pueda ayudarlos con ello, iré a buscar ayuda.

El anciano se fue, y los digimons siguieron compartiendo sus experiencias en la tierra.

—Los humanos festejan por todo —esta vez fue Gomamon él que se expresó.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque cuando Joe se recibió en medicina sus papás dieron una gran fiesta.

—¿Y hubo mucha comida? —al parecer la pelea entre Agumon y V-mon ya formaba parte del pasado, al final de cuentas, al igual que sus compañeros la comida era un lazo más que los unía.

—Si, también Joe recibió muchas tarjetas de parte de parientes que no pudieron asistir, todas para felicitarlo por su esfuerzo y alentándolo en esa nueva etapa de su vida… o al menos eso decía la mayoría.

—¡A Iori le pasó lo mismo! —exclamó Armadillomon entusiasmado de por fin hacer un aporte a esa platica tan interesante—. Recuerdo que su abuelo dijo que toda la familia estaba orgulloso de él, que era todo un triunfo que hubiese logrado graduarse como abogado con altas notas. ¡Qué merecía un festejo!

—En la casa de Joe todos se vistieron de manera muy elegante y cuando el sol se puso bebieron algo llamado sake. Luego de vaso y medio, las mejillas de Joe se pusieron coloradas y comenzó a hablar de manera graciosa. ¡Fue muy cómico!

Todos rieron, las costumbres humanas eran muy fascinantes para ellos y les sorprendía que en tantos años nunca hubiesen indagado en el tema.

—Creo que cuando una persona se pone en ese estado se le llama ebriedad o estas ebrio… algo así dijo la madre de Ken aquella vez.

—¿De qué hablas Wormmon? —preguntó Hawkmon.

—V-mon debe recordarlo, ¿verdad, V-mon?

—Eh… por supuesto —asintió el digimon poco convencido, no tenía ni idea de sobre de lo que hablaba su amigo.

—En Japón cada año, el segundo lunes de enero se festeja algo llamado _Seijin No Hi*_. Va sobre la mayoría de edad o algo así. Ken y Daisuke lo festejaron en el 2011.

—¡Ahora lo recuerdo! —gritó V-mon aliviado—. ¡Es la ceremonia de la adultez! Estoy seguro que todos sus compañeros la tuvieron.

—A Tai lo obligaron a usar un _Hakama**_ … parecía incómodo.

—Sora se veía preciosa en su Kimono.

—Yamato llevó traje y corbata.

Esa celebración era conocida para todos, ya que cada uno de sus compañeros había pasado ya por los veinte años, la edad adulta en Japón.

—Koushiro fue al ayuntamiento acompañado de sus padres el año que le tocó festejarlo. El alcalde dio un discurso sobre las responsabilidades en la edad adulta entre otras cosas. Después fueron al templo a pedir gracias —aportó Tentomon.

Básicamente cada uno de los niños elegidos había pasado por ello en su momento, lo que tenía confundida a Gatomon era que tenía que ver eso con estar ebrio.

—¿Cómo festejaron Ken y Daisuke? —interrogó para saciar su duda.

—Después de agradecer en el templo y comer con sus respectivas familias, ambos chicos se reunieron con sus demás compañeros de clase que festejaban la mayoría de edad ese año para llevar acabo algo llamado " _salir de marcha"***_ —dijo Wormmon, V-mon contuvo una risita—, nunca comprendí del todo a que se refería, pero Ken bebió mucha cerveza ese día y llegó a casa con la ayuda de dos de sus amigos.

—En los que no estaba Daisuke, porque él también se puso muy mal. Jun, su hermana, tuvo que ir a buscarlo —contuvo otra risita y luego continuo—. Jun estaba tan molesta que lo metió con ropa bajo el chorro de agua fría de la regadera. ¡Eso sí que despertó a Dai!

Luego, todos volvieron a soltar otra carcajada. Las risas habían sido muy frecuentes en los últimos minutos.

—La mamá de Ken le dijo que estaba muy decepcionada de que llegara a casa "ebrio" nada más cumplir la mayoría de edad. Creo que eso causo algo en Ken, porque no lo volvió a hacer —se quedó pensando unos momentos—, bueno, exceptuando esa vez que peleó con Miyako… pero eso es otra historia.

—Ahora que lo pienso Hikari y Takeru estaban algo tristes porque ellos tuvieron que festejar su _Seijin No Hi_ un año antes que Ken y Davis.

—Eso es cierto —rectificó Patamon—. Debido a algo respecto a sus fechas de cumpleaños, porque Takeru y Hikari nacieron antes del dos de abril. Pero supongo que fue mejor así.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —cuestionó Palmon, las dudas y la curiosidad crecían conforme era contada cada experiencia.

Gatomon sonrió.

—Esa fecha le dio valor a T.K. para pedirle a Hikari que fuera su novia. Ese día comenzaron su noviazgo —dijo Patamon con una enorme sonrisa, desde entonces había notado en Takeru una nueva aura, como si por fin estuviese completo. Eso lo hacía muy feliz.

—A los humanos las fechas especiales les da una especie de valor que los ayuda a poder expresar sus sentimientos —comentó Tentomon intrigado, recordando que Koushiro se le había declarado a su novia en una fecha llamada "Día del amor y la amistad".

Biyomon y Agumon cruzaron una mirada cómplice y luego gritaron al unísono:

—¡ _Hanami!****_

—¿Y ahora de qué hablan ustedes? —nadie supo quien hizo la pregunta, lo único que interesaba era saber a qué se referían ese par de Digimons.

—Durante primavera, en Japón florecen los cerezos —dijo Biyomon llena de ilusión, aunque cierto aire de nostalgia también se reflejaba en sus ojos —. En muchas partes se festeja el _Hanami,_ que básicamente se trata de observar los cerezos mientras se lleva a cabo un picnic. ¡Es muy romántico!

Palmon se unió a su emoción.

—Tai estaba muy nervioso ese día, ensayo un discurso todo el día anterior. Lo divertido fue, que cuando llegó el momento de decirlo lo cambió completamente.

Los ojos de Biyomon bien podrían ser un par de corazones en esos momentos, recordar aquello la llenaba de alegría, como si la declaración hubiese sido para ella.

—Tai le habló a Sora sobre Samuráis y flores de sakura, mientras almorzaban bajo un árbol de cerezo en un parque de Shibuya.

—¿Y de que iba la historia? —las preguntas parecían ya hechas por un entrevistador anónimo, la atención se centraba exclusivamente en quien estuviera contado alguna anécdota.

—Trataré de recordarla —Agumon se concentró como si estuviese a punto de librar una peligrosa batalla, pasados un par de minutos comenzó—. " _La flor de cerezo es el emblema de los guerreros Samurái. La aspiración de un Samurái es morir en su momento de máximo esplendor, en la batalla, y no envejecer y marchitarse como tampoco se marchita la flor de cerezo en el árbol. Ahora imagínatelo de esta manera, nuestro amor es una flor de cerezo; el matrimonio es el árbol que la sostiene y yo soy ese samurái que quiere vivir y morir en el esplendor de esa batalla… por siempre. Sora, hazme por favor el hombre más feliz de la Tierra. ¿Te casarías conmigo?_

Los ojos de Biyomon se aguadaron al revivir aquellas palabras, tal vez el lazo entre humanos y compañeros Digimon era tan fuerte que algunas veces las emociones de uno traspasaban al otro.

—Eso es muy hermoso —hasta Palmon había derramado un par de lágrimas por tan bellas palabras —. Me recordó a cuando Yamato le propuso matrimonio a Mimi.

Gabumon sonrió.

—El festival _Tanabata*****._

—¿De qué va? Joe no asiste a muchos festivales.

Palmon, al igual que Biyomon, adoptó una actitud soñadora e inspirada procedió a explicar el festival.

—Cuenta la leyenda que el séptimo día del séptimo mes del calendario lunisolar, siempre y cuando el día este soleado la princesa Orihime y el pastor Hikoboshi pueden volver a encontrarse durante una noche.

—¿Pero por qué dejaron de verse? —preguntó Patamon confundido, no podía imaginarse lo que sería ver a Takeru sólo una vez al año.

—Cuando la princesa y Hikoboshi se casaron descuidaron sus ocupaciones —explicó Gabumon—, el padre de la princesa en un arranque de furia los separó a cada lado de un río, sin embargo la princesa sufrió tanto con tal acción que su padre decidió darles permiso de verse una vez al mes siempre y cuando hubiese terminado su trabajo.

—Todo eso es muy triste, no entiendo porque Yamato escogió esa fecha para declararse —reflexionó Tentomon, quien no veía nada de romántico a todo eso, más bien era trágico.

Palmon lo miro algo molesta.

—Durante el festival la gente pide sus más anhelados deseos, los escriben en grullas de papel y los lanzan al río.

—¿Por qué al río?

—Se cree que de esa manera los deseos llegarán al río celestial de la Vía láctea y se harán realidad —compartió Palmon.

—¿Qué fue lo que pidieron Yamato y Mimi? —preguntó lleno de curiosidad Patamon, que al igual que Tentomon veía demasiado triste la historia.

—Eso fue lo más bonito —suspiró Palmon—. Yamato siempre ha sido consiente que Mimi espía sus deseos cuando ella cree que él no se da cuenta, ese año su deseo era: " _Poder llamarla este año Mimi Ishida_ ", en ese momento Mimi lloró de la emoción.

Y Palmon también.

—Después Matt le dijo a Mimi que, ya que ellos no habían corrida la trágica suerte de Orihime y Hikoboshi, en su honor debería aprovechar al máximo cada instante. La mejor forma de hacerlo era contraer matrimonio, según sus palabras.

—¡Vaya! Las costumbres humanas son muy emotivas —expresó Gatomon—. Todas ocasionan bonitos recuerdos que perduran de por vida. Aquí en el Digimundo debería de haber fechas especiales.

—¡Ya tenemos una! Siempre tendremos el 1ro de agosto —sonrío Agumon.

Cada uno le dio la razón, tal vez con el tiempo más fechas conmemorativas se sumarían al calendario. De momento se sentían satisfecho de vivir y compartir con sus compañeros digimon.

—¿Y qué hay de lo que festejamos hoy?

—¡Se llama Navidad! —gritó Hawkmon, feliz de por fin aportar su propia historia—. Miyako me contó que en Japón no es muy común que festejen esas fechas, pero desde que Ken ofreció esa fiesta navideña hace muchos años, ella le propuso a su familia festejarla cada año.

Todos escuchaban atentos, a diferencia del resto de las festividades mencionadas esa tarde, la llamada "Navidad" era festejada con menos frecuencia, ya que muy pocos conseguían poder librarse de sus compromisos en esos días.

—Miyako me contó que ese día cerraban la tienda un poco más temprano para preparar una cena entre todos, cenaban y a veces intercambiaban regalos —explicó—. Para muchos podría parecer una simple cena y ya, pero Miyako me dijo, que al menos una vez al año toda su familia estaba reunida para hablar de cualquier cosa y pasarla bien. El espíritu…

—¡Ya llegamos! —una vocecilla infantil interrumpió despiadadamente el bonito discurso de Hawkmon—. ¡Digitamamon envió mucha comida!

Perfectamente formados en línea recta fueron apareciendo un montón de pequeñas personitas… niños, creo que les dicen, cargados de humeantes ollas, botellas con diferentes bebidas, platos y cubiertos. Iban encabezados por un niño de piel tostada y cabello de punta, respondía al nombre de Taiyo.

—Si no tienes cuidado derramarás el estofado —lo regaño una chiquilla de dorados cabellos.

—¡Déjame en paz Midori! ¡Siempre estás molestando!

Los patrones se repiten constantemente, no era sorpresa para nadie que el vástago de Yagami y la primogénita Ishida se la pasaran discutiendo por cualquier cosa, aun así todos eran conscientes de la fuerte amistad que había entre ambos niños.

—No pelees con ella hermano —le suplicó un niñito pelirrojo.

—Sí, Hayato. Lo siento Midori —se disculpó, lo importante en esos momentos era tener todo listo para la gran reunión—. ¡Agumon!

El digimon de su padre fue corriendo a su encuentro.

—¿Qué sucede pequeño Tai? —era tan parecido a su padre, que para Agumon siempre sería como reencontrarse con su compañero digimon hace tantos años.

—¿Dónde ponemos todo esto?

—En la mesa principal —indicó Palmon— Biyomon y yo nos encargaremos de preparar todo. Ustedes pueden terminar de decorar.

—¡Muy bien! —respondieron todos a coro.

Gennai, quien ya había regresado de su cometido se detuvo a admirar la nueva generación de elegidos. Apenas eran diez; Taiyo y Hayato, hijos de Tai y Sora. Midori hija de Matt y Mimi. Kaede hija de Koushiro, Kaori y Kazuya hijos de Miyako y Ken. Kazumi, la hija de Iori. Akio y Yuuki, los gemelos de Takeru y Hikari y por último Yusuke, el primogénito de Daisuke.

El resto aún eran muy pequeños para ayudar… o aún no nacían, sin embargo para Gennai ese grupo de chicos representaba el futuro, el resguardo para el Digimundo.

* * *

Cerca de media noche el cielo del Digimundo se llenó de luces de colores, muy parecidas a aquellas que habían guiado tiempo atrás a los niños para encontrar la casa de Gennai.

Los niños…adultos elegidos, acompañados de sus hijos apreciaron el espectáculo, prometiéndose a sí mismos que esa sería la primera de muchas navidades en el Digimundo.

Los digimons apoyaban la noción y querían agregar oficialmente ese día como segunda fecha conmemorativa al Calendario Digimon.

* * *

 **ACLARACIONES (por tanto *)**

* _Seijin No Hi:_ _japonismo blog / seijin-no-hi-celebracion-de-la-mayoria-de-edad_

 _**Hakama: www . google . com . mx / search ?_

 _q=Hakama &source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwja86SNo4DKAhXG5SYKHfTsAh0Q_AUIBygB&biw=1366&bih=643_

 _***Salir de marcha: Equivalente a "salir a ligar", "conocer gente", "enrollarse". (dato no verídico)_

 _****Hanami: www . viajandoporjapon hanami-o-la-contemplacion-de-la-flor-del-cerezo-en-japon /_

 _*****Tanabata: www . japones . cl / ?q=tanabata . html_

* * *

Ahora sí Manosfrías, quiero desearte una feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo. Que todos tus própositos se cumplan y pases momentos inolvidables con tus seres queridos todo el año. ¡Abrazo de parte de una extraña!

Espero te haya gustado el fic,fue muy grato escibirte porque me vi en la necesidad de indagar un poco en la cultura japonesa y bueno, a mi me encanta aprender sobre las costumbres de otros países. Se podría decir que este fue un regalo para ambas.

Respecto a los nombres de los niños de la segunda generación, me tomé la libertad de agregar algunos porque quería incluir a más de esos preciosos niños, pero...¿notaste el cameo?

Espero te haya gustado, nuevamente, te mando un abrazo :)

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** No volveré a espcriir un fic con tantos diálogos u.u


End file.
